Problem: Find all real $x$ such that \[\left\lfloor x \lfloor x \rfloor\right \rfloor = 29.\]
Explanation: We have \[29 \le x \lfloor x \rfloor < 30.\]First, suppose that $x \ge 0.$ Then we have $x \lfloor x \rfloor \ge \lfloor x \rfloor^2,$ so $\lfloor x \rfloor^2 < 30,$ and $\lfloor x \rfloor \le 5.$ Also, $x\lfloor x \rfloor \le x^2,$ so $29 \le x^2,$ which means that $\lfloor x \rfloor \ge 5.$ Thus, $\lfloor x \rfloor = 5,$ so $\lfloor 5x \rfloor = 29$ from the original equation. Thus, $29 \le 5x < 30,$ so \[5.8 \le x < 6.\]Indeed, if $5.8 \le x < 6,$ then $\lfloor x \lfloor x \rfloor \rfloor = \lfloor 5x \rfloor = 29,$ so all $x \in [5.8,6)$ are solutions to the equation.

Now suppose that $x < 0.$ Then we have $x\lfloor x \rfloor \le \lfloor x \rfloor^2,$ so $29 \le \lfloor x \rfloor^2,$ and $\lfloor x \rfloor \le -6.$ But then $x < -5,$ so \[x \lfloor x \rfloor \ge -6x > -6(-5) = 30,\]a contradiction. Hence, no negative $x$ satisfy the equation.

Thus, the solution set is the interval $\boxed{[5.8,6)}.$